Commercial applications of haptic sensation or tactile feedback in modern electronic devices have become more prevalent in recent years. Although various mechanical and/or electrical components for generating haptic sensation have predefined specifications as well as test results, the information relating to specifications and test results is typically useful to experts, engineers, or professionals. The range of mechanical resonance or optimal frequency range, however, typically means little, if any, to end users or consumers.
To generate a haptic feedback, a vibration device such as an actuator can be used. Scoring and/or rating the capabilities of actuator, for example, can be important to evaluate haptic response. Conventional existing vibration hardware, for instance, consists of a set of objective test scenarios that measure various performance aspects of individual actuators. The results of such objective tests are often used by field or application engineers to characterize haptic force feedback relating to haptic devices such as handsets.
A problem associated with the current approach is that although the specifications and test results may provide guidance to licensees or professionals, they provide indiscernible information to general public or end users.